<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You left on date night and I take that personally by cloudyblueberries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737836">You left on date night and I take that personally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyblueberries/pseuds/cloudyblueberries'>cloudyblueberries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goddamnit stop making me think about shows that make me cry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), F/M, Grief, M/M, Reader Insert, as he should be, gender neutral reader, keith leaves without warning, nonbinary reader, reader has no specified gender, text fic, text oneshot, x Reader, you send texts to him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyblueberries/pseuds/cloudyblueberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of texts and voicemails sent to Keith from his significant other he left on earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Keith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goddamnit stop making me think about shows that make me cry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Being away is painful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being so close to getting back to earth Keith wonders if his partner waited for him after all this time. A smile crosses his face at the memory of you, he wonders what your reaction would be considering how much older he is now. As the ship flies through Earths solar system he doesn't notice the incessant buzzing of his phone. </p><p> </p><p> ---</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>I'll be there 8.30 I booked a table under my name &lt;3</p><p>sweet</p><p>im looking forward to it</p><p>im glad i made date night mandatory</p><p>Only because you don't consider biking date night</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p>I do so</p><p>just not every date dumbass</p><p>You love me for it tho ;)</p><p>course I do smelly</p><p>-</p><p>Hope you've got nothing planned tomorrow night</p><p>I got something special ready</p><p>wdym of course i'm fully booked</p><p>cause i'm such a busy person</p><p>Damn</p><p>Just when I was trying to make anniversary plans</p><p>SMH</p><p>Anyway I better see you at Tonio's tomorrow</p><p>TONIOS!!!???</p><p>THERES NO WAY YOU GOT RESERVATIONS AT TONIOS</p><p>I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RN</p><p>WHOS DICK DID YOU HAVE TO SUCK!?</p><p>Lmao ily</p><p>Shiro put in a good word for me before he... </p><p>course he did, what a legend</p><p>if he ever reappears i got to thank him</p><p>He’ll reappear and I’ll hold you to that</p><p>See you at 7 smelly :)</p><p>see you then smelly</p><p>btw im getting you a gift </p><p>you dont have to get one cause the gift is fucking TONIOS</p><p>-</p><p>Happy anniversary Smelly </p><p>I hope you have a great day and I’ll see you at 7</p><p>MORNING</p><p>omg im still reeling from the fact we’re going to TONIOS</p><p>anyway</p><p>i love you so much</p><p>i cant believe its been 3 years</p><p>i love you more everyday</p><p>I don’t know what I did to deserve you and your bad grammar </p><p>But, I love you so much</p><p>Three years is so crazy</p><p>It feels like we’ve been together forever but also no time at all</p><p>you love me and my bad grammar</p><p>That I do smelly &lt;3</p><p>-</p><p>Cmon Keith</p><p>It's not funny</p><p>I even got here early so ik that you didn't give up waiting for me</p><p>besides i've seen you wait for me in the pouring fucking rain</p><p>i've been sat here for 2 hours and the servers are giving me concerned looks</p><p>im gonna cry and its gonna be ugly</p><p>-</p><p>i cried btw and it was gross and ugly</p><p>i got some free wine out of it from some elderly couple</p><p>like a whole bottle</p><p>of the expensive shit</p><p>also im kinda mad at you rn</p><p>its out of character for you to bail without telling me</p><p>-</p><p>did i do something?</p><p>you havent spoken to me in a week</p><p>i didnt want to overstep and break into your house</p><p>but im really worried</p><p>idk if i should call someone about you not being around</p><p>cause idk if youre just ignoring me</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 1 </em>
</p><p>"I wanna say I'm mad" you sigh into the phone "But Keith it's been two weeks I stopped by your shack on my way to target practice and it looks like you haven't been home for ages" you groan "I hope your safe," you pause with a gulp "I do care but if it's something I did can you please just assure me that you're alive at least, I care you smelly" you chuckle at the phrase that you often say to each other "I love you Keith, please just be safe. If not for me for yourself" you pause again probably holding back tears "Bye" the voicemail ends</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>Keith</p><p>fucking hell</p><p>a month!?</p><p>with nothing</p><p>you haven't been online cause i would have noticed</p><p>i have like 5 people inc myself online at all times to see if you've come online</p><p>and youre a dick cause im actually texting you so my phone wont bloody tell me if youre reading my texts</p><p>im actually angry at you</p><p>dissapear without a trace!?</p><p>not tell a single fucking soul!?</p><p>i called the station but the bastards said that because youre out in the desert theres no point looking</p><p>since you know theres so many places to kill yourself and nobody will find</p><p>i hope you havent killed yoursef</p><p>-</p><p>y ou kno what</p><p>scre you</p><p>i ca t believ yo dissape r withot trace</p><p>twa t </p><p>&gt;:(</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 2 </em>
</p><p>"ou know what" you slur the start of the sentence cutting off before the recording starts "i care you soooo much" you tell the phone "and you kno what i'm beating your aaasss when i sees you again" you slur, take a pause, the sound of liquid sloshing about a bottle and a loud gulping noise is heard on the recording "James is a dick but he has good liq- liqu..." you trail off saying trying to grasp the word "booze!" you exclaim loudly. theres a shuffle and presumably James yelling at you to be more careful with his alcohol before the voicemail cuts off</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>please stop ignoring me</p><p>well idk if it counts as ignoring any more since its been 3 months</p><p>i just want you back &amp; safe thats all</p><p>3 months with no news</p><p>keith ffs im going fucking mad</p><p>-</p><p>sigh</p><p>yeah i typed sigh into text</p><p>i imagine you jokingly telling me off about it</p><p>to which i make you shut up with a kiss</p><p>i should move on, i know that much</p><p>but your memory is so cemented into my brain</p><p>i remembered you lost that key to your shack in my room so im kinda thinking about looking for it</p><p>maybe break into your shack and cry or smth</p><p>maybe ill find answers</p><p>maybe enough to move on idk</p><p>-</p><p>six months ey</p><p>i havent texted your phone in so long</p><p>im still mad at you</p><p>and i found no answers in your shack</p><p>which i kinda expected</p><p>tho im kinda living there rn</p><p>after you disappeared i got out of work so technically i lost my job</p><p>kinda sucks</p><p>cause i lost my apartment</p><p>which hella sucks</p><p>i got rid of a ton of shit</p><p>and if youre looking at it legally im kinda squatting at ur place</p><p>nobody comes out this far so nobodys gonna know</p><p>i should get work again soon</p><p>that or find a way to get money cause im gonna start starving soon</p><p>And you know how much i dont like asking my parents for money</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 3 </em>
</p><p>“Hey dumbass” you greet the recording “I know you probably won’t hear these along with every other thing I send to you” you pause “I’m not gonna lie Keith I only keep calling so much when i miss your voice” you laugh at yourself “I have barely any videos of where you talk so I’m trying to hear you as much as I can” you pause for a long time, the silence setting across the recording. You shuffle presumably into a more comfortable position “I should let you go before I hurt myself more, but I have no closure” you sigh “I care you smelly so much. What’s that thing you told me your dad used to say? To the stars and back?” you pause “Yeah, to the stars and back baby” you laugh at yourself “Baby is such a dumb term of endearment, I remember ranting to you about it and all you did was laugh and call me another dumb nickname” you sigh, a knock if heard down the line “I’ll call back”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 4 </em>
</p><p>“I was about to apologise about taking so long to ring back but then I realised I’m talking to a fucking recording” you laugh at yourself a little more than you should “That Iverson guy came round, you know the guy with the funny eye?” you pause “He’s like the only person that knows I’m here, and it was by total accident. Apparently he doesn’t hate you as much as you told me. Kinda reminds me of a more weathered and strict Shiro” you pause again for longer this time “When I first met him he mentioned that I was looking really unhealthy, so he pops in every week or so with a basket of food, it’s nice” you chuckle “If he comes over after a long shift I’ll cook him dinner, I miss making you dinner” you chuckle again “He reminds me of what my Dad would be if he actually, you know, gave a shit about me” you sigh “Hey Keith” you pause changing the topic of the one sided conversation “You know I was talking about love and that in the last call?” you laugh “Probably not cause you’re not listening to these duh” you sigh “Anyway, maybe we were destined to be a bittersweet tragedy? Or maybe I love you more than you loved me” you sigh “I hope one day you just fall out of the sky or something. I miss hugging you” you pause “Bye”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>1 year</p><p>12 months</p><p>365 days</p><p>8760 hours</p><p>thats what you said on our year anniversary</p><p>and now thats what im saying to you after not seeing you for a year</p><p>Iverson keeps trying to get me to join the garrison</p><p>probably to get me out</p><p>he doesnt know but i explore the desert a lot of the time</p><p>kinda like what we used to do</p><p>remember that cave we had sex in that one time?</p><p>i found it the other day</p><p>our names are still painted on the walls</p><p>
  <em> [&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3 sent a picture] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The picture is a horrifically lit one with yours and Keiths names written next to each other with a heart and smell wafts in white paint </em>
</p><p>lmao i still find it funny that we used smelly as a term of endearment</p><p>i remember when we called each other smelly in front of that barista </p><p>they looked so confused</p><p>it was hilarious</p><p>-</p><p>i mentioned last month Iverson was trying to get me to join the garrison</p><p>i did last week</p><p>Iverson is so mean when he’s on duty</p><p>asshat</p><p>i was worried that i was gonna be the oldest in the class</p><p>turns out a load more people have been signing up recently </p><p>im actually the youngest in the unit lmao</p><p>thanks to my amazing natural talent of navigation ive been plopped on nav</p><p>very cool if i do say so myself</p><p>wish you were here to celebrate with me</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 5 </em>
</p><p>You sigh into the receiver “Haven’t been drunk in ages” you slur a grin evident on your voice “Fuckin James again, mans gives me bad ideas in my brain” you laugh “might clock him in tha nose when he gets off from his wank” you pause “by wank i means piss hah but wank is funny word” you grin again “he got me on the fuckin wine, you know how i get ballsy on wine, i’ve almost started fi- si- a ton of barfights” you laugh down the receiver “hey look speak of the bitch baby” you hang up</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 6 </em>
</p><p>“I started watching a kids cartoon cause some guy in my unit suggested it and man the season 1 antagonist reminds me of you” you laugh “Got the red palette going, the short temperedness” you laugh again “makes me miss you more really, i almost started crying when he and his uncle cut their hair off because they were convicts” you smile down the line “I’m a baby apparently” you laugh once more “I care you Keith, and not a day goes past when I’m not thinking about you” the voicemail ends</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>2 years</p><p>sigh </p><p>i sigh at you sir</p><p>i miss you so much</p><p>but i have been busy if you needed to know</p><p>with the garrison i mean</p><p>i still meet up with Iverson about once a week, like off duty</p><p>i see that man daily</p><p>anyway i digress</p><p>ive been teaching him how to cook</p><p>cooking gives me a bit of normality</p><p>hes better than i thought he would be</p><p>i cant convey my fondness of him over message but hes like my dad at this point</p><p>lmao i bet that sounds weird to you considering you guys didnt get along</p><p>hes really nice</p><p>he sneaks me extra muffins every now and again</p><p>i remember you viciously denying liking double choccy chip cake despite it being your favourite</p><p>blueberry is still my favourite btw</p><p>no matter how much you argue with me that fruit doesnt belong in muffins blueberries do :)</p><p>I miss you Keith</p><p>Please come back </p><p>-</p><p>ayo buddy imma be mad if james thinks hes above me again</p><p>mans brings me out for drinks then gets angry when i try to be friendly around the garrison</p><p>sorry i dont suck your dick like everyone else buddy :| </p><p>sigh</p><p>hes a dickhead</p><p>mans tried to ask me for sex the other day too bruh</p><p>imma actually clock his fucking nose</p><p>iverson says as long as it doesnt happen when im at the garrison hell defend me</p><p>what an icon</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 7 </em>
</p><p>“Man this garrison shit is so hard i don't get it” you groan “I get why you got yourself kicked out, I’m gonna cry if another drill sergeant yells at me” you chuckle “Though I managed to get some time off, I’m back at the shack for two weeks, Iverson made sure I have enough food to survive the ‘harsh desert climate’ as he puts it” you laugh and shake your head “The man worries too much, it’s nice though” you pause “He’s kept me grounded for the two and a half years you’ve been gone. I can’t thank the man more” you sigh “Though, he’s urged me to get back out onto the dating scene” you chuckle “man I was lucky enough to find you how the hell am I even supposed to find someone else” you pause “It's not like I'm emotionally available right now though I keep thinking about you and your dumb face” you laugh “Speak to you soon Keiths voicemail” </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 8 </em>
</p><p>“I was speaking with James yesterday, apparently three dudes from his class disappeared around the same time you did. Their names are Lance, Hunk and Pidge. I dunno if you know them but” you pause and sigh “If you do I hope they’re looking after you, and I hope it’s not stressful” you pause again “I care you Keith”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 9 </em>
</p><p>“Okay! I’m officially livid buddy!” you exclaim “This guy came up to me today and asked if I knew you so I was like ‘Yeah I do we dated for three years what’s up?’ and he sat me down and told me everything” you pause “This guy is called Sam Holt. Ring a bell? I sure as fuck bet it does because WHAT!? You were gallivanting around space and didn’t you know care to fucking tell me anything before you left!?” you half yell into the phone “You’re fighting a war or some shit? Cmon Smelly you left just like that? If you fucking told me what you were doing I’d be a little less mad and heart broken” you sigh and hang up</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>sry i got mad in that last call</p><p>but i dont take back what i said</p><p>i am still angry that you left without a word</p><p>especially on our 3 years</p><p>sigh</p><p>i mean at least i know youre alive ig</p><p>or you were at least a year ago</p><p>apparently the shit you do is super dangerous</p><p>smth about robot lions</p><p>sounds like the plot of a bad 80’s tv show</p><p>omg like the old he-man cartoons that you like</p><p>but in space</p><p>and cheesier because its you</p><p>-</p><p>totally not supposed to disclose this information over texts</p><p>but if someone reads these texts probably think im fucking mental anyeays</p><p>theyre making something </p><p>something big</p><p>Iverson wont tell me much about it</p><p>idk if he really knows much about it either </p><p>he has told be that the sam holt guy came back with schematics</p><p>idk what the schematics are but its big</p><p>considering the galaxy garrison is to do with space i presume its space</p><p>-</p><p>lowkey thought youd be back by now</p><p>idk after hearing that youre alive i hoped that youd be coming back </p><p>hopeful thinking ig</p><p>i heard from james that theres been radio chatter in our galaxy and smth big might be happening</p><p>might be those galra purple peeps that sam told me about</p><p>probably definitely shouldnt have told be about them</p><p>theres no chatter about those aliens in the garrison so i can presume thats information above my grade</p><p>oh</p><p>sam is really nice</p><p>he tells me stories hes heard about voltron</p><p>it sounds like you and your friends are doing good in the universe</p><p>i wish im apart of it in a silly way</p><p>i havent really done much exiting stuff back here on olde humble earth</p><p>you guys are paladins which is a little funny</p><p>reminds me of dungeons and dragons that i used to play with the losers at school</p><p>sigh </p><p>i miss you </p><p>i care you keith &lt;3</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 10 </em>
</p><p>There's a long silence at the start of the recording “The galra. They are a lot scarier actually seeing them in comparison to their descriptions from Sam” you sigh “I’m still at the garrison at the moment, apparently we’re one of the only places still standing” you pause collecting your thoughts “Us navigation peeps have been pushed into little booths trying to make sense and track down what the fuck the galra are planning” you pause again for a shorter time “I’m so lucky that I joined the garrison when I did I could be stuck in one of those labour camps that the galra have been shoving humans into” you laugh “Its not funny, but it is a little that fucking labour camps arent just a human thing that we invented” you shake your head “I hope you come back soon Keith. Not just for me, for the sake of humanity too” you sigh shakily “I care you Keith, after all this time”</p><p>---</p><p>“Ayo buddy, your phones going crazy” Hunk says behind Keith, “Do you want to check it? I’m sure one of us can take over”</p><p> </p><p>Keith contemplates not doing it but then nods, there's probably things that you’ve said to him that he needs to hear “Yeah, let me know when we’re closer to earth” he tells Hunk before shimmying his way to his phone. Keith notices Lance take the helm and fake but also totally prays for his safe keeping. </p><p> </p><p>Keith starts going through his phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm probably still mad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Voicemail 11 </em>
</p><p>“Keith” you sniffle probably from crying “Sorry, I’ve been crying. It’s been three years. Three years since you abandoned me on our third anniversary, kind of ironic” you chuckle and pause “I miss you so much, I know I say it so much, Iverson says I do. He doesn’t mention it to make me stop but because he hates me looking so sad. I have been happy don’t get me wrong but I’ve also been really sad too more than I thought I could be” you pause and sigh “Stars above, I hope you come back Keith. I hope you and your paladin friends come to earth. I haven’t been able to leave the base because of some forcefield. The lilies I set up in your kitchen are probably dead by now” you’re interrupted by an announcement on the intercom “Lights out in five” you sigh “I guess it’s curfew” you pause again “To the stars and back” </p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>i keep asking you to come back</p><p>but</p><p>i feel like you wont </p><p>we need voltron keith</p><p>and i need you</p><p>in the most cheesy way you can concoct </p><p>sigh </p><p>i feel like ive just been speaking to myself for three years</p><p>which isnt wrong ig</p><p>it feels like im speaking to the idea of you </p><p>im holding onto a man that i knew 3 years ago</p><p>and idk if i can let you go yet</p><p>Iverson says that for my own health i should probably let go</p><p>Sam says that i should hold on for hope</p><p>both are right</p><p>Iverson sees it from my perspective and hes known how much your disappearance affected me</p><p>Sam sees it from your perspective</p><p>or what i would presume would be your perspective</p><p>every time i speak to Sam he gives me more information about his time in space and stuff about you</p><p>about the other paladins</p><p>im glad shiro’s alive :)</p><p>and im glad you found him</p><p>i know you see him as family and would do anything for him</p><p>last sam knew you were working with some half galra prince</p><p>the galra have a monarchy!? </p><p>wack </p><p>but apparently sam hasn’t heard anything from you guys in two years </p><p>apparently the entire fucking universe hasnt </p><p>i hope you guys are okay</p><p>-</p><p>i got a promotion</p><p>hell yeah im a captain now!!!</p><p>sam said that he didn’t do anything but i have a sneaky suspicion he had hand in it</p><p>iverson made dinner for me tonight</p><p>it was a little burnt but hes a quicker learner than you were</p><p>remember when you tried to cook beans still in the tin because you didnt want to get the saucepan dirty?</p><p>i do, i think about it frequently</p><p>like everything about you</p><p>though ive forgotten what its like to be beside you</p><p>i barely remember what your warmth feels like</p><p>anyway</p><p>sam has started bringing me over for dinner too</p><p>its nice</p><p>him and his wife (Coleen) makes great food</p><p>and i dont have to teach them anything</p><p>Coleen mentions that she misses cooking for her kids</p><p>shes told me stories about Matt and Pidge they seem like great people</p><p>if you guys ever come back to earth i would love to meet them</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 12 </em>
</p><p>“Hey Keith, I haven’t left a voicemail in a few months everythings been a little crazy. The galra have been pushing at our garrison border for the past week. Killing anything sentient really doesn’t sit well on my stomach. So much so they contemplated completely removing me from the garrison” you smile and laugh “I’m glad that I’ve made allies of Iverson and Sam. They stood up for me in that room and requested that I’m not on the front lines since I am a navigator” you chuckle “I’ve basically been put deeper into navigation, so much so that I got another promotion” you smile across the line “I’ve been upgraded in the barracks as well. No longer am I with three other roommates I have a nice apartment room like the one that Iverson has” you pause “By the sounds of things Shiro and his boyfriend had one too” you smile and pause for a little while “I’m enjoying my work, mainly because it keeps my brain busy. When my brain stops being busy I forget everything around me and kinda just spiral” you shrug and sigh “I miss you and your pretty face, I wonder how different it looks now you should be 22 right now. According to earth time. I’m not sure how space time works in galaxies far far away” you chuckle at the reference and look down “I’m still a year younger than you if you forgot” you chuckle at yourself again and a yawn hits you “I keep forgetting theres no curfew announcements for the higher ups and i keep staying up late which is a pain in my ass when I need to wake up at six” you chuckle again “Goodnight Keith, to the stars”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly&lt;3</b>
</p><p>hey smelly</p><p>the galra seemed to be leaving the garrison alone which is nice</p><p>no more hearing death :)</p><p>also the engineers have made these cool guns that stop the galra drones from sending out distress beacons</p><p>its pretty cool ngl i dont get it</p><p>remember james?</p><p>yeah hes the leader of is cool squad</p><p>theyre really cool</p><p>not like im not</p><p>but theyre really really cool theyre pushing back galra forces</p><p>very cool</p><p>when are you coming back? </p><p>it would be a great time for you guys to come btw</p><p>not like ive mentioned that before ;)</p><p>-</p><p>oooo</p><p>Because im an epic higher up now i got to find out about what theyre making</p><p>i mentioned it a while ago</p><p>but i have clearance now</p><p>mainly because more people are getting told because its close to being finished</p><p>and we need to be able to pilot and effectively use the ship</p><p>yeah!</p><p>its a massive ship</p><p>like massive massive</p><p>anyway apparently im going to get an entire division of navigators to command</p><p>theres 5 navigation divisions but </p><p>HOLY SHIT!!!</p><p>HOW COOL?!</p><p>TIME TO BE EPIC AND IN CONTROL :))</p><p>-</p><p>does it count as a hate crime if theyre an alien race???</p><p>i wanna say no </p><p>but</p><p>one of my underling navigator peeps says yes</p><p>but </p><p>they kind of are the ones that came to earth guns blazing</p><p>im gonna say you agree with me because you’re not gonna respond anyways</p><p>and i wanna be right :)</p><p>-</p><p>epic</p><p>the rest of my team agree with me</p><p>yes yes</p><p>i know im always right </p><p>:)</p><p>-</p><p>4 years</p><p>47 months</p><p>208 weeks</p><p>1460 days</p><p>thats a long time </p><p>too long for my own comfort </p><p>did you know that i was planning to propose the year you left?</p><p>yeah ik you said that you wanted to be the one to propose</p><p>but</p><p>i wanted to surprise you</p><p>remember when we were sat on top of your shacks roof looking up the stars</p><p>do you remember that night?</p><p>we promised each other forever</p><p>that was the night that i knew that id be the one to propose</p><p>i actually had an eye on a ring for you</p><p>it was simple black ring</p><p>obsidian to be exact</p><p>maybe i actually bought it</p><p>but youll never know</p><p>youll never know regardless lmao</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 13 </em>
</p><p>There’s a long sigh at the start of the call “Do you remember when we rode our bikes out of the middle of nowhere and had that picnic, you hated the idea of the picnic but the second we got off the bikes you immediately asked for the food” you laugh a silence crosses the voicemail as you shift your body “I remember the way you smiled when you saw the cheesy as fuck heart shaped sandwiches is forever cemented into your brain” you laugh “Stars above” you chuckle and sigh “That was the first time I told you I loved you” you laugh “You told me you loved me three days before, in a less planned out way” you chuckle and pause “I panned for a week for that confession” you confess “Thats why I said I wasn’t ready yet” you smile against the microphone and sigh again “I miss that, the simplicity of before you disappeared. The mundane” you chuckle “I’m sure you liked it as well, it wasn’t domestic in the traditional kind of way. We had the perfect balance of dumb, ridiclious adventures in the middle of the desert and the domesticness of making eachother dinner and being soft.” you pause and sigh “If given the choice I would have chosen to stay like that forever'' you laugh at the choice of words “I obviously didn’t have the fucking choice” you shake your head before hanging up</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 14 </em>
</p><p>“Sorry, I just called to hear the voicemail voice” you pause “Bye”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>i wonder what’ll happen if id ever see you again</p><p>i want to hit you in your nose so fucking bad</p><p>you really left without a trace</p><p>but im so proud of you for saving the literal known universe !?!?</p><p>such a weird thing to be proud of</p><p>can’t happen often</p><p>but stars above i miss you and your dumb pretty face</p><p>-</p><p>that ship i was telling you about?</p><p>yeah doesnt fucking work</p><p>w h a t</p><p>w h y</p><p>i dont get it</p><p>the engineers have been saying earthen fuels likely wont work</p><p>probably because the plans are something called altean </p><p>apparently alteans are some super old alien race </p><p>i dont get much of what sam says about all the aliens have encountered</p><p>he is passionate about it so i cant say no to him</p><p>-</p><p>uhh can i clock one of my subordinates in their nose</p><p>for being sexist</p><p>idk Iverson said i cant</p><p>but i feel like i can :)</p><p>anyway Iverson is gonna file the report for me </p><p>he made food for me again tonight</p><p>he did really well</p><p>only a little bit burnt :)</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 15 </em>
</p><p>“Mornin’” you smile down the phone “I want to talk about the sunrise” you tell the phone with a smile “I woke up before sunrise which if you remember I’m basically never able to” you chuckle at the thought of Keith having to drag you out of the bed to see a sunrise. “I was sat on top of Garrison HQ and just as the sun was rising the sun seemed to have completely ignored the forcefield and it was just me and the sunrise” you chuckle and pause “I would ask if you saw the same sunrise as me, probably not. Considering you’re probably not even in the same galaxy as me” you chuckle “and if you are in the same galaxy as me i expect to see you in front of my door by the eve” you laugh at your joke before sighing and hanging up</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>ayo im gonna consider youre not in this galaxy cause you havent turned up at my door</p><p>-</p><p>if you decide to come back to earth you better turn up at my door at sunset</p><p>so it can be romantic</p><p>and then i break your nose &lt;3</p><p>-</p><p>the galra have been pushing at our territory </p><p>everyones on edge</p><p>even iversons on edge</p><p>i could tell cause he didnt make any conversation while i was cooking</p><p>kinda boring homie</p><p>-</p><p>im gonna throw myself of the garrison roof</p><p>me and iverson were talking and i swear to god</p><p>i called him dad</p><p>:| </p><p>bro </p><p>im so dumb</p><p>guess you gotta ask iverson for permission if you wanna marry me ;)</p><p>-</p><p>wow me for being ballsy and saying that youd still want me if you ever come back</p><p>i hope you do</p><p>unless you found some handsome or pretty alien up in the stars</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 16 </em>
</p><p>“Hey Keith” you pause and sigh “I don’t get how I’m still stuck on you after four and a half years” you chuckle and sigh again “Goddamnit Keith I thought we were meant to be forever. You promised me that” you groan and the sound of you hitting your head on the table “Why can’t I move on?” you hit your head against the table a little lighter a few more times “I want some fucking clousure” you shake your head and hang up</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>im giving up hope</p><p>the galra keep pushing in our territory </p><p>weve lost a good dozen or so people to those fuckers</p><p>and theres only so many of us</p><p>and theres so many of them</p><p>we will lose soon</p><p>and we cant do much</p><p>keith please we all need you and the paladins</p><p>-</p><p>boutta commit a crime if one of my colleagues underminds me again</p><p>is there really any crimes if we live in a post society society??</p><p>idk </p><p>im angry tho</p><p>he pisses me off and just leaks misogyny </p><p> -</p><p>gross imagine still texting a phone number of a boyfriend (do i still get to call you a boyfriend!?!?) that hasn’t been used in 4 and a half years</p><p>if not for all this galra bs maybe i should have got a therapist or something :|</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 17 </em>
</p><p>You sigh across the phone then hang up.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 18 </em>
</p><p>Your voice is heard from across the room “Hey! Put that down!” the voicemail ends</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>sigh </p><p>sigh</p><p>sigh</p><p>sigh</p><p>im tired keith</p><p>but apparently im physically unable to move on</p><p>i swear to the stars</p><p>---</p><p>Keith takes the next few hours catching up on every text and voicemail from the last four and a half years. He isn’t sure what to think. While he’s glad that he still has you to go home to he is upset that you seem to have gone through so much. </p><p> </p><p>“Catching up with your girlfriend?” Lance teases. Keith furrows his brow and sends a glare to Lance</p><p> </p><p>“I do not have the energy for your teasing Lance” he says, sending a harsher glare to the blue paladin. Keith hopes his right hand can feel his stare burning into his back. </p><p> </p><p>Keith's phone buzzes again as another few messages pile in</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> Voicemail 19 </em>
</p><p>“Damn found out who the Galra answer to” you laugh “as ridiculous as it sounds he looks like some guy in a fursuit” you pause “I’m sure I’ll laugh about it in hindsight once these Galra bastards get off earth and I can sit on the roof of your shack again” you laugh and hang up</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>man the sun was nice today :)</p><p>i missed sunrise as par usual </p><p>ill catch sunset </p><p>i guarantee that</p><p>---</p><p>Keith’s fingers hover over the keyboard contemplating over writing something back or if he should wait till they all land on earth to make on the suggestion of appearing at your door at sunset</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>&lt;3 Smelly &lt;3</b>
</p><p>im feeling hopeful about today</p><p>lets hope something actually goes well</p><p>I’m glad you’ve kept your horrific grammar :)</p><p>KEITH!?!?!?</p><p>WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?!</p><p>Saving the known universe</p><p>In all seriousness though I’m sorry for leaving you without a word</p><p>And I won’t blame you if you break my nose</p><p>im gonna beat your ass bitch boy</p><p>does this mean youre back on earth?</p><p>Not quite. We’re passing Mars</p><p>We should land just before sunset</p><p>According to Allura at least</p><p>whos Allura?</p><p>She’s currently the paladin of Voltron</p><p>And also the Princess of Altea</p><p>A dead not dead race of aliens</p><p>huh she gave us the schematics for the cool ship</p><p>neat </p><p>also im still mad</p><p>but revelling in the opportunity that im talking to the dudes of voltron</p><p>I don’t blame you for that Smelly :)</p><p>shuddup smelly &gt;:(</p><p>hurry up and get to earth so i can beat you :)</p><p>You love me really smh</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p>you dont get rights to say that yet</p><p>Sorry</p><p>Seriously</p><p>I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you</p><p>---</p><p>Keith smiles at his phone then looks to his fellow paladins. Maybe everything is turning up a little Keith. He can have his mum and his partner. He puts his hand on Lances shoulder and tells the right hand to stand down so he can fly to the surface of Earth.</p><p>---</p><p>You walk through the corridors of the garrison. You see James and his team suiting up and getting ready for a land mission, which isn’t unusual. But you can’t help but notice more chatter around the garrison. That or you’re being hyper aware of everything around you because of your big news. You’re stopped by Sam Holt in the halls who pulls you aside with hopeful eyes “The paladins-” he begins to tell you to which you grin at</p><p> </p><p>“I know” you tell him with a grin “Keith texted me a few minutes ago” you tell him with a grin. Sam pulls you into a hug </p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be a little weird seeing Katie again” Sam tells you pulling away from the hug “Matt has sent me word of him wrapping up missions in his section of the universe” Sam grins at you and you can’t help but return the grin </p><p> </p><p>“Holt gang getting back together” you tell the man hugging him again “I’m so happy for you Sam” you tell him sincerely before he runs off on whatever job he has going</p><p> </p><p>You barge into Iversons class before noticing he was in the middle of monologuing to his class about some life lesson that you probably didn’t listen to when you were in the class. “Captain can I help you?” he asks staring you down</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry Commander. I wish to have a word” you request gathering your required composure to speaking to the man above your rank. He nods, tells his class something and exits the room and looks at you as soon as you’re outside.</p><p> </p><p>“This better be good Captain. I’m a very busy man” he tells you with a fake stern tone. You smile at Iverson</p><p> </p><p>“Keith is coming back” you grin, Iverson cocks a brow “He and the paladins are coming to earth” you tell him basically jumping from excitement</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not mad at him?” Iverson asks with a calmness to his tone. You nod</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to be honest I’m going through about fifty emotions a minute” you tell him wisely then you laugh. Iverson hugs you to which you hug back</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for you kiddo” he tells you placing a hand on your head in the embrace “If anything happens kid you know where I am. I can angrily make you a cup of tea” he tells you. You smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Commander Iverson” breaking the embrace with feign respect. Iverson smiles to you, pats your head then turns</p><p> </p><p>“Never change kiddo” he tells you before leaving you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>